See a Little Light
by Madie S. Cullen
Summary: É dia de casamento na casa dos Cullen. Bella está feliz, apesar do pequeno medo de ser um dos centros da atenção alheia. Mas, para ela, a festa não está completa...falta algo. Música: See a Little Light, de Belinda


**See a Little Light**

N.A.: Twilight já é considerado domínio público, mas quem ganha as verdinhas é titia Stephie ^^''

É dia de casamento na casa dos Cullen. Bella está feliz, apesar do pequeno medo de ser um dos centros da atenção alheia. Mas, para ela, a festa não está completa...falta algo. Música: See a Little Light, de Belinda^^

**Bella's PoV**

Comida para os humanos, elegância para todos. Meu casamento com Edward está perfeito, nada tinha saído errado. Eu nem mesmo tropecei na escada, e deixei que meu pai me guiasse até meu noivo perfeito. Tudo muito emocionante, e só não fiquei com o rosto borrado porque Alice teve a astúcia - ou a visão, como queiram - de usar maquiagem à prova d'água em mim. Eu sinto que está quase tudo em seu lugar. Quase, porque falta uma peça. Uma das mais importantes. Está quebrada pela minha teimosia e estupidez, e não sei como consertar.

_**Stay alone in my room**_

_**Every moment passing too soon**_

_**Watch the candles burn into the night**_

_**Fall into a dream**_

_**Wake up and everything's the same**_

_**A second older but alone just like a child**_

Edward percebe que eu não estou sorrindo com toda sinceridade, que não brinco ou não demonstro toda a felicidade que o momento pede. Não me entendam mal. Eu estou feliz, pois falta muito pouco para ser de Edward para toda a eternidade. Enquanto nosso tempo durar - e acreditem, durará séculos - eu estarei com ele...No entanto, meu pequeno egoísmo ainda impera. Por mais que a ocasião seja festiva, bela, magnífica, sinto um pouco da solidão que meu Sol Particular tem.

_**If you just give me a sign**_

_**To live and not to die**_

Jacob...por alguns minutos, tenho a ilusão de estar presa num quarto escuro, chamando por você, gritando em lágrimas. Meu irmão mais amado. E que não consegue deixar de lado a raiva, o acordo idiota, as mortes que sequer foram causadas pelos Cullen. Como pode, moleque gigante, um adolescente como Seph ser mais maduro que você, que salvou-me da morte certa de uma queda proposital num precipício e de um afogamento?! Eu preciso de sua amizade, Jacob...preciso da sua Luz de novo. Eu não sei mais viver sem ela, assim como não sei viver sem o amor de Edward.

_**Then I could see a little light**_

_**I could find some piece of mind**_

_**I don't know where you are**_

_**Maybe near or maybe far**_

_**I just need a little light**_

Se sou agoísta demais? Sim, eu tenho plena consciência disso. E que se dane! Eu vou ficar mais forte, mais autruísta...só preciso vê-lo uma vez mais antes de ser imortal. E foi nisso que Edward pensou...após me levar à uma das paredes de vidro da casa para eu mesma ver como estou linda - Alice e Rosalie deviam ser canonizadas! - ele me conduziu até um canto mais reservado da festa, perto do início da floresta na propriedade dos Cullen.

_**Hear a clock tickin'**_

_**On a life that could have meaning**_

_**If I could find the love light in your eyes**_

_**See a million people**_

_**Everyone's so lonely**_

_**But we don't have to be alone tonight**_

De início eu realmente nada vi...até notar algo mexendo-se. Na hora eu sabia que era ele. Meu Jacob, meu menino, meu irmão. Eu corri,esquecendo do salto, do vestido, do penteado. Foram menos de dois metros de distância, mas pareciam anos-luz. O abracei com a maior força que consegui, o que não foi nada comparada à força dele.

_**Then I could see a little light**_

_**I could find some piece of mind**_

_**I don't know where you are**_

_**Maybe near or maybe far**_

Nós dançamos como nunca fizemos. E eu vi aqueles olhos brilhantes do garoto esperto ealegre que sempre conheci. Não havia maism o Quileute, o Vampiro e a mortal-futuramente-transformada. Éramos só Jacob, Edward e Bella. Só criaturas querendo o méximo de paz possível. E isso me deu um pouco de conforto. Só um pouco.

_**I just need a little light**_

_**I don't know where you are**_

_**Maybe near or maybe far**_

_**I could see a little light**_

_**If I could see a little light**_

_**I could see a little light**_

Porque, por mais que eu queira, não haverá mais a paz completa quando eu for uma vampira. Esta pequena angústia ficará comigo para sempre, e espero que minha felicidade cubra o pequeno lado triste de meu coração.

_**Stay alone in my room**_

_**Every moment passing too soon**_

_**Watch the candles burn into the night**_

N.A.2: Nossa, eu estou impossível XD Duas songfics em dois dias, ladies and gentlemans!! u,u/ Para quem não selembra, Belinda era uma garotinha loirinha que apareceu muito nas novelas mexicanas exibidas pelo SBT entre 2000 e 2002 o,o Hojeela é uma cantora fabulosa, uma bailarina fantástica e duas vezes indicada ao Grammy. Esta fanfic se passa na festa de casamento de Bella e Edward, especificamente quando Jacob aparece e dança com ela. Quem não leu Amanhecer, pode ficar meio chateado com Spoilers i,i

Ohn, obrigada pelas reviews em "My Life Would a Suck Without You" ! Obrigada também para quem me adicionou como Autora favorita! Isso só me anima para minha temida monografia i_i Continuem lendo! Luv U!! *_*/ 

Tradução da música^^

**Ver Um Pouco De Luz**

Fico sozinha em meu quarto

Cada momento passando tão rápido

Assistindo as velas queimarem durante a noite

Caio em um sonho acordo e é tudo a mesma coisa

Segundos mais velha mas sozinha como uma criança

Se você apenas me der um sinal

Para viver e não morrer

Então eu poderia ver um pouco de luz

Eu poderia achar parte de meus pensamentos

Eu não sei onde você está

Talvez perto ou talvez longe

Eu apenas preciso de um pouco de luz

Ouço o relógio tiquetaqueando

Em uma vida que poderia ter significado

Se eu pudesse achar a luz do amor em seus olhos

Ver milhões de pessoas todas tão solitárias

Mas nós não temos que estar sozinhos esta noite

Se eu pudesse ver um pouco de luz

Se eu pudesse achar uma parte de mim

Se você apena me der um sinal

Eu poderia ver um pouco de luz

Eu não sei onde você está

Talvez perto ou talvez longe

Eu poderia ver um pouco de luz

Se eu pudesse ver um pouco de luz

Se eu pudesse ver um pouco de luz

Fico sozinha em meu quarto

Cada momento passando tão rápido

Assistindo as velas queimarem durante a noite


End file.
